Template talk:Dr L Review
What should we include in this template? Firstly, to start off, what I think should be in here: *Basics: **Who built it **Brief description of the world *Indicators for **difficulty **puzzles **driving levels (?) *Category system for these (already set it up, easy to change it.) *Links to **world download (or location in the Spismall) - actually, could change that to include non-Hamumu links, eg for SP's unofficial worlds. **the ratings/comments page on Hamumu.com (if it's a download) *Keychain/secret level locations *Any sequels/prequels if any (?) That's about all I can think of right now. Please comment. I'm bound to have forgotten things. --AtkinsSJ 22:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :You already know my statement on "indicators" with no clear instructions on how to calculate them. As for the rest, I'd be happy with it if it would somehow be capable of containing what is already in the Spooky Forest article. Given that the number of secret levels varies between worlds, there could be more than one way to retrieve a keychain or a level list could require to contain a different type of information for individual worlds (see Icy Mountain with daytime & nighttime levels), I'd say that if we have to use a template at all for world articles (not too happy with all the information being squeezed into a template anyway), it should be somewhat more... well, open. I'm not exactly sure what can and what can't be done with a template, but I was thinking of something article-spanning that mainly just contains the basic things that never change between world articles (headers, bits of text like "*world name* contains the following level", stuff like that) but would leave people able to individualise information on individual topics for each world, since worlds can be far too different and there are far too few "guidelines" to be able to make a "stiff" template that works for every world. :Summary: I vote against a template for worlds unless it's article-spanning and just a rough guideline (headlines & stuff), since individual worlds are too different to be able to use the same template for each if said template is too "stiff" (think every template on the wiki so far, although all templates so far have dealt with more basic game features only, where they actually work; none have ben as complicated as add-on worlds).--SpiderPumpkin 23:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: I have a suggestion that somewhat mirrors what SP says: Have the template be Wikipedia-style infoboxes, stating the creater, a link, number of secret levels, etc. (Basically, all the objective information we can find, without the indicators.) Also, Hammered tells me she objects to the keychain/secret level information being on there. Carrot 15:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Did Hammered state why she objects to that, other than it making the Supreme Player's Guide obsolete? I always found it very annoying that information on Keychain & Secret Level locations was on a different website than all the other helpful information, and since it fits in perfectly with the type of information already on the Wiki (Skill Scroll locations etc.), it would only make sense to have Keychain & Secret Levels on the Wiki as well to gather all such information in one place. It could also perhaps ensure that the information on these things actually stays complete, since anyone can update the Wiki with new information (although not many people really seem very willing to contribute anything, so I don't know). As for the info box thing, sounds good to me. There could be an info box with an overview of facts & numbers at the top, and more detailed information & locations of secrets and such in the rest of the article. This is actually how most Wikis I've seen handle it (and as stated before, Wikipedia uses info boxes too), and it's perhaps the best solution.--SpiderPumpkin 16:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::: She considers that we are "stealing" her idea of a keychain guide. She also says that "it is far more valuable information than any of the information in your wiki, which is why you want to steal it" and "you turn my efforts and those of my researchers into a waste of time in order to thank us for all the work we did" Carrot 16:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's quite ridiculous. There's no copyright on the idea of listing locations of secrets in games on the internet, it's been done by several sites for decades. Might as well say Hammered "stole the idea" from GameFAQs. And if she doesn't want any efforts to be turned into a "waste of time", she should allow us to take the information straight from her website so it'd still be the same information that her researchers put so much effort into accumulating, no waste of time involved at all here. (And if she doesn't want that (because the information on her website is indeed her mental property to a degree), the information will just have to be listed again by other people, which nobody besides the creators of the worlds we are dealing with can forbid anyone to do.) I am also quite disappointed by how a once trusted forum mod blatantly insults my and other people's efforts to put together an infromative Wiki by degrading it to "invaluable information" in such a way. Overall, I see no good reason not to include information about the locations of secrets in a Hamumu game on a Wiki about Hamumu games that already includes locations of secrets in other Hamumu games.--SpiderPumpkin 17:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC)